Attack on Pesantren
by Mizukinokawaii
Summary: Disuatu tempat nan jauh disana, tepatnya disuatu tempat yang ada dibumi, berdirilah sebuah pesantren sederhana yang tembok-temboknya menjulang tinggi dan nyaris terisolasi dari dunia luar. Saat ini di pesantren tersebut sedang diadakan wawancara singkat antara pengurus dengan para calon santriwan dan santriwati. Bagaimanakah kehidupan didalamnya! (Almost All Characters)
1. Penerimaan

**Attack on Pesantren**

**Penerimaan**

**Disclaimer: **Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama

Attack on Pesantren © Mizukinokawaii

**Pairing:** Banyak

**Genre:** Parody &amp; Humor

**Rate:** T

**Warning:** TYPO, Hanya parody singkat Singeki no Kyoujin

.

.

Disuatu tempat nan jauh disana, tepatnya disuatu tempat yang ada dibumi, berdirilah sebuah pesantren sederhana yang tembok-temboknya menjulang tinggi dan nyaris terisolasi dari dunia luar. Saat ini di pesantren tersebut sedang diadakan wawancara singkat antara pengurus dengan para calon santriwan dan santriwati. Tempat wawancara dibagi menjadi tiga. Yang pertama di pelataran pondok Maryam oleh Ibu Hanji, dimana para calon siswa diwawancarai sambil duduk manis diatas karpet. Yang kedua di pondok Sina dan yang ketiga dipondok Rosalinda, namun untuk sementara dialihkan diperpustakaan karena pondok Sina dan Rosalinda sedang dalam perbaikan.

* * *

**-Mikasa-**

Bu Hanji: "Nahh… Nak Mikasa, kenapa kamu masuk pesantren ini?"

Mikasa: "Saya mau mengikuti jejak sodara saya bu."

Bu Hanji: "Kalo kamu gak kuat gimana?"

Mikasa: "Watashi wa Tsuyoi!"

Bu Hanji: "Iya, tapi kalo kamu gak kuat gimana?"

Mikasa diam, Eren yang tak sengaja lewat pinggiran pondok, lalu berkata: "Mikasa! TATAKAE! TATAKAE!"

Mikasa: "Iya, ini gw juga lagi TATAKAE! Emang lu kira duduk lesehan kaya cewe bener, gak butuh TATAKAE?!"

(Mikasa lempar sandal. Ahh… kesemutan emang bisa bikin Mikasa lepas kendali)

**.**

**-Jean-**

Ustad Levi: "Ini kamu beneran namanya Jean?"

Jean: "Iya tad, kenapa emangnya?"

Ustad Levi: "Sok kebarat-baratan. Ganti nama sana."

Jean: "Hah?" (cengo)

Ustad Levi: "Ganti Joko aja ya."

Jean: "Gak ah, norak tad."

Ustad Levi: "Ganti aja." (keukeuh)

Jean: "Lha…nama ustad sendiri sok kebarat-baratan."

Ustad Levi: "Bukan kebarat-baratan."

Jean: "Terus?"

Ustad Levi: "Ke sunda-sundaan."

(Jeanpun langsung kejang-kejang.)

.

-Annie-

Bu Hanji: "Annie, kamu betah-betah ya dipesantren ini."

Annie: "Iya bu."

Bu Hanji: "Jangan males. Bangunnya harus pagi-pagi."

Annie: "Iya bu."

Bu Hanji: "Cuci baju sendiri."

Annie: "Iya bu."

Bu Hanji: "Kalo waktunya solat jangan ditunda-tunda."

Annie: "Iya bu."

Bu Hanji: "Tiap seminggu sekali ada hafalan suratnya."

Annie: "Iya bu."

Bu Hanji: "Waktu ibu muda, ibu secakep kamu dan ibu udah bisa mandiri loh."

Annie: "Iya bu."

Bu Hanji: "Butuh perjuangan emang kalo jadi santriwati, tapi ibu yakin suatu saat nanti kamu bisa jadi santriwati sejati."

Annie: "Iya bu"

Bu Hanji: "Makannya kamu jangan nyerah ya."

Annie: "Iya bu."

Eren yang tak sengaja lewat pinggiran pondok dan melihat Annie, lalu berkata: "Annie! TATA-"

Annie: "Elu kalo berani-berani bilang 'tatakae', entar gw tending lu!"

Eren: "Eh?"

Annie: "Elu taukan kalo gw udah kesemutan kaya Mikasa tadi! Tapi asal lu tau, gw gak perlu sama sekali ucapan 'tatakae' dari lu!"

Eren: "Bu…bukan gitu…"

Annie: "Terus?!"

Eren: "Gw cuma mau bilang, TATApan lu mengingatkan gw atas utang lu ke gue kemaren pas mau bayar ojek."

Annie: "Oh…" (Annie mengeluarkan uang sepuluh ribuan dari dompetnya.) "Nih"

Eren: "Makasih…"

(Anniepun kembali fokus mendengarkan wejangan-wejangan dari Bu Hanji)

.

**-Armin-**

Haji Erwin: "Hmm…namanya Armin ya?"

Armin: "Iya pak haji."

Haji Erwin: "Harusnya kamu wawancaranya sama Bu Hanji."

Armin: "Oh gitu ya pak?"

Haji Erwin: "Iya.."

Armin: "Terus gimana ini? Saya harus ke Bu Hanji sekarang?"

Haji Erwin: "Iya, kamu kesana aja. Semua santri tau kok Bu Hanji sekarang lagi dimana."

Armin: "Kalo begitu saya permisi dulu pak."

Haji Erwin: "Oh iya Armin…"

Armin: "Ada apa pak?"

Haji Erwin: "Jangan lupa pake kerudung dulu ya."

(Armin langsung banting meja)

.

Bu Hanji: "Sasha gak apa-apa masuk pesantren?"

Sasha: "Gak apa-apa bu."

Bu Hanji: "Tapi disini makanannya seadanya lho…"

Sasha: "Gak apa-apa. Selama ada kentang saya bisa bertahan hidup kok bu."

Bu Hanji: "Kalo gak ada gimana?"

Sasha: "Saya bisa masak sendiri."

Bu Hanji: "Kalo bahannya gak ada gimana?"

Sasha: "Saya bisa nanem sendiri."

Bu Hanji: "Kalo lahannya gak ada gimana?"

Sasha: "Saya bisa hidroponik sendiri."

Bu Hanji: "Sejak kapan kentang bisa dihidroponik?!"

(Bu Hanji jedotin kepala ketembok)

.

**-Eren-**

Ustad Levi: "Akhirnya masuk sini juga?"

Eren : "Dipaksa papah."

Ustad Levi: "Tumben gak ngelawan?"

Eren : "Takut dosa."

Ustad Levi: "Mamah kamu setuju?"

Eren : "Mamah juga maksa."

Ustad Levi: "Tumben gak ngelawan?"

Eren : "Takut dikutuk jadi batu."

Ustad Levi: "Aslinya kamu mau masuk gak?"

Eren : "Engga mau."

Ustad Levi: "Hhhmmm…Saya ada cara biar kamu gak usah masuk pesantren."

Eren : "Eh? Beneran?!"

Ustad Levi: "Nikah aja sama saya."

Eren : "GW COWO TAU!" (gebuk meja)

Ustad Levi: "Bukannya hermaphodit ya?"

Eren : "Tau ah gelap!"

(Langsung pergi banting pintu)

.

.

**#To Be Continue#**

.

.

Halo…salam kenal….saya Mizuki, author yang baru menapakkan jejak di fandom Singeki no Kyoujin ini. Yahhh…semoga minna suka sama percakapan ringan yang saya buat ya… Dimohon jangan meminta jumlah words yang melimpah hahaha… Anyway, jangan lupa untuk tinggalin kesan-kesannya di kolom review atau dengan mencet tombol favorite ataupun follow.

Akhir kata, see you...

Sign

Mizukinokawaii

.

.

Pic Source: By Mizukinokawaii

.


	2. Makanan

**Attack on Pesantren**

**Chapter 2: Makanan**

**Disclaimer: **Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama

Attack on Pesantren © Mizukinokawaii

**Pairing:** Suka-suka

**Genre:** Parody &amp; Humor

**Rate:** T

**Warning:** TYPO, Hanya parody singkat Singeki no Kyoujin

.

.

* * *

.

Seminggu sudah para santri dan santriwati menempati Pesantren. Pesantren yang terdiri dari tiga kawasan, yaitu Maryan, Sina dan Rosalinda ini, ditiap kawasannya terdiri dari beberapa pondok. Sebut saja pondok Maryam, pondok Maryam 1, pondok Maryam 2, pondok Maryam 3 dan seterusnya. Mungkin terdengar jelas kalau author terlihat malas memikirkan nama yang berbeda-beda, namun demi kebaikan bersama mari abaikan saja.

Mengenai pondok, tiap kawasan memiliki pondok utama. Dari ketiga kawasan tadi, pondok Maryam, pondok Sina dan pondok Rosalinda lah yang menjadi pondok utama. Pondok Maryam berukuran lebih besar karena pondok tersebut dihuni oleh seluruh santriwati yang ada beserta para pengurus pesantren dan sejumlah santri baru. Pondok Sina menempati urutan kedua dalam urusan ke-besar-an ruangan. Disanalah para santri yang belajar di tahun kedua hingga tahun ke tujuh tinggal, berbeda dengan pondok Rosalinda yang hanya dikhususkan untuk siswa tahun ke delapan hingga ke tahun kesekian. Dalam hal ini author sendiri enggan untuk menyebutkan angka lebih jelas demi kerahasiaan para penghuni khusus yang sudah matang dan rawan untuk diculik oleh petinggi-petinggi Negara untuk menghalau santet, guna-guna, godam maupun jin kiriman dari pihak musuh. Namun sekhusus-khususnya pondok Sina, kadang-kadang pondok sina harus mau berbagi wilayah dengan para santri ketika musim penerimaan siswa sedang berlangsung. Karena bagaimanapun mereka yang menempati wilayah ini adalah kaum elit yang baik hati, tidak sombong dan gemar menabung. Menabung apa? Menabung pahala tentunya! Fufufufu

Perlu diketahui juga, pesantren ini selalu menggembar-gemborkan kalau tempat ini dikhususkan untuk mendidik siswa yang berumur lima belas tahun keatas bukan kebawah. Selain itu, dipilih lima belas karena mereka tak mungkin menekankan kata 'tujuh belas tahun keatas' yang terdengar ambigu dan berbau tabu. Untuk menghindari kesalahpahaman yang mungkin terjadi jika kata 'tujuh belas tahun keatas' harus dicetak dalam selebaran yang disebar di beberapa kota dan daerah sekitar.

Kembali ke topik semula, kebagian yang membahas kalau para santri dan santriwati baru saat ini sudah menempati pesantren selama seminggu. Para santri dan santriwati tersebut, kini sudah ditempatkan di kawasan Maryam. Mereka ditempatkan di pondok Maryam 1 yang dikhususkan untuk menampung para siswa baru. Para santri ditempatkan di salah pondok Maryam 1 yang ada di sayap kanan, sedangkan santriwati di sayap kiri. Pergaulan antar siswa berbeda jenis kelamin masih SEDIKIT dibebaskan agar mereka tidak terlalu kaget dalam menghadapi lingkungan yang mungkin masih terasa baru bagi kebanyakan siswa. Untuk mengetahui bagaimana pergaulan mereka, mari kita saksikan bersama-sama!

.

.

Di sebuah bangku panjang, ketika Annie, Sasha, Armin dan Jean selesai menikmati santap siang di kantin.

Sasha: "Annie, tau gak-"

Annie: "Gak tau."

Sasha: "Ya kan gw belum ngomong kali…."

Annie: "Apa?"

Sasha: "Di tempat gw permen kaki lagi ngetren loh."

Annie: "Oh ya?"

Armin: "Kok sama? Ditempatku juga."

Sasha: "Kalo di tempatnya Jean gimana?"

Jean: "Permen kaki ya? Baru denger. Emang rasanya gimana?"

Annie: "Manis bukan?"

Sasha: "Tergantung lah, permen kakinya dimakan habis apa."

Ármin: "Emang iya? Jangan-jangan waktu itu gara-gara abis disuruh ibu beli Lemon dipasar, makannya rasanya jadi asem ya?"

Sasha: "Itu mah asem gara-gara keringet elu. Kan lu pernah cerita, kalo lu beli lemonnya jauh sambil jalan kaki. Udah mah ujah, becek gak ada ojek pula! Jadi wajar aja lah kalo asem."

Annie: "Bisa jadi."

Sasha: "Eh, gw baru mikir…. Kalo gitu, permen kaki gw berasa kentang, gara-gara gw abis dari kebon kentang dong ya?"

Annie: "Terus gw bisa berasa manis, gara-gara gw abis nginjek duit seratus ribu yang gak jelas siapa pemiliknya, gitu?"

Armin+Sasha+Annie: "Wahahaha...bisa jadi...bisa jadi…."

Tak lama kemudian Annie, Sasha dan Armin berhenti tertawa saat melihat Jean.

Annie: "Elu ngapain?"

Jean: "Mau nyobain rasa permen kaki ala gw, soalnya tadi malem gw abis nginjek kepala Eren." (Langsung emut jempol kaki.)

Spontan, Annie melirik Sasha dan Armin.

Sasha+Annie: "Bu…bukan temen gw..."

Annie, Sasha dan Armin langsung beranjak dari bangku dan buru-buru pergi dari TKP alias Tempat Kejadian Prahara.

.

.

Mikasa: "Armiiinn!"

Mikasa berteriak saat melihat Armin tengah berlari. Saat mendengar Teriakan Mikasa, Arminpun langsung menghampiri Mikasa.

Mikasa: "Kamu kenapa?"

Armin: "Abis dikejar-kejar Jean, gara-gara dibilang udah boongin dia tentang permen kaki."

Mikasa: "Aslinya boong apa engga?"

Armin: "Ya engga lah. Jeannya aja yang salah paham."

Mikasa: "Jean emang gituh orangnya."

Armin: "Mikasa mau kemana?"

Mikasa: "Mau nyari buah pesenan Bu Petra. Katanya ada pohonnya disekitar kawasan Maryam"

Armin: "Ohhh…Aku temenin deh."

Mikasa dan Arminpun berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak hingga akhirnya mereka tiba dirumah sederhana tempat Bu Hanji tinggal.

Bu Hanji: "Ada apa nak berkunjung kesini?"

Mikasa: "Mau tanya, apa disekitar sini ada pohon jambu monyet?"

Bu Hanji: "Pasti buat Bu Petra."

Armin: "Kok tau?"

Bu Hanji: "Tau lah… Bu Petra kan dari kemarin ngidam jambu monyet."

Mikasa: "Kalo begitu, boleh saya minta?"

Bu Hanji: "Boleh kok. Tuh ambil aja, pohonnya ada disebelah kalian."

Armin: "Tapi ini kan pohon jambu klutuk Bu…."

Bu Hanji: "Jangan salah…. Coba liat keatas…"

Mikasa dan Arminpun langsung mendongak.

Bu Hanji: "Tuh monyetnya lagi gelantungan…." (Nunjuk Connie yang lagi ngambilin jambu dipohon.

Mikasa+Armin: "Ka…kami permisi…"

Bu Hanji: "Gak jadi ngambil jambu sama monyetnya sekalian? Biar nanti Ibu siapin karungnya juga."

Armin: "La…lain kali aja bu…"

Armin dan Mikasa langsung menjauh dari rumah Bu Hanji. Melangkahkan kaki mereka cepat-cepat begitu terdengar suara tembakan dan teriakan dari arah rumah Bu Hanji.

Mikasa: "Semoga Connie selamat"

Armin: "Amien."

.

.

Tak lama setelah mereka meninggalkan hunian Bu hanji, Mikasa dan Armin bertemu dengan Haji Erwin.

Haji Erwin: "Kalian mau kemana? Kok kayanya buru-buru begitu."

Mikasa: "Niatnya sih mau nyari jambu monyet buat Bu Petra, Pak."

Armin: "Iya, tapi…malah ketemu hal yang nyeremin"

Haji Erwin: "Kalo jambu monyet, dirumah saya ada pohonnya kok."

Armin: "Tapi beneran jambu monyet kan? Bukan jambu yang lagi dipetik monyet jadi-jadian?"

Haji Erwin: "Kamu itu ada-ada aja."

Haji Erwin lalu mengjak Armin dan Mikasa untuk menuju ke rumahnya. Kesebuah rumah sederhana yang bentuknya sama dengan rumah Bu Hanji, namun bedanya rumah Bu Hanji bercat coklat muda, sedangkan rumah Haji Erwin berwarna kuning. Bagitu mereka sampai, Armin dan Mikasa dipersilahkan untuk menuju pekarang belakang rumah dimana sebuah pohon jambu monyet telah berdiri tegak sejak tahun 1969.

Haji Erwin: "Tunggu sebentar ya, saya mau ambil sesuatu dulu didalam."

Mikasa: "Iya pak…."

Haji Erwinpun masuk ke dalam menggunakan pintu belakang yang terlihat sempit. Tak lama kemudian ia keluar. Senyum lebar menghiasi wajahnya yang terlihat sumringah.

Armin: "Bapak bawa apa?"

Haji Erwin: "Kamu boleh ambil jambu monyetnya sebanyak apapun asalkan kamu mau pake ini." (Menyerahkan sehelai kerudung siap pakai ber-merk 'semriwing' kepada Armin.)

Armin: "Maksudnya Mikasa yang pake, kan?"

Haji Erwin: "Kamu yang pake."

Mikasa: "Tapi Armin kan-"

Haji Erwin: "Kalo gak mau, kamu bisa ambil jambu monyet yang ada di rumah Ustad Levi."

Armin: "Kalau begitu, saya ambil disana aja."

Haji Erwin: "Silahkan. Rumahnya gak jauh dari sini. Pagernya warna item."

Mikasa: "Tunggu sebentar! Saya pernah denger ada orang yang tugasnya ngurung-ngurungin genderuwo, wewe gombel sama anak jin di botol, terus botolnya itu dikumpulin disalah satu rumah dipesantren yang pagernya di cet hitam. Jangan bilang itu rumahnya Ustad Levi."

Haji Erwin: "Ya emang disitu. Nah…Armin, gimana…?"

Mikasa: "Kalau begitu, biar saya ambil foto Bapak berdua sama Armin yang pake kerudung!"

Setelah itu, dengan berat hati karena paksaan berbagai pihak, akhirnya Armin memakai kerudungnya untuk pertama kali. Berpose malu-malu layaknya seorang Aisha yang bertemu Fahri dalam film ayat-ayat cinta sebelum keduanya menjadi kekasih halal. Dalam hati Armin berharap agar perjuangannya demi menyelamatkan calon bayi Bu Petra dari sindrom pe-ngeces-an dan per-iler-an tidak sia-sia sama sekali.

"Armin. Kamu mengingatkan saya sama mendiang istri saya." Kata Erwin sambil menarik pinggang Armin, agar Armin duduk dipangkuannya. Tak lama lampu flash dari kamera SLR pun terarah kepada mereka berdua.

.

.

Sementara itu di dalam sebuah rumah bercat hitam yang tak lain adalah rumah Ustad Levi, terlihat seorang remaja tanggung berkulit eksotis sedang berkunjung. Duduk berhadap-hadapan di ruang tamu yang minim pencahayaan bersama dengan sang Tuan rumah..

Eren: "Pak ustad, ada kiriman dari mamah."

Ustad Levi: "Oh… keripik balado…" (Levi langsung membuka bungkus keripik dan memakan keripiknya. Tak lama kemudian, ia lalu terdiam.)

Eren: "Kenapa?"

Ustad Levi: "Pedes ya."

Eren: "Iya, kata mamah pake cabe khusus."

Ustad Levi: "Cabe apa?"

Eren: "Setan." (Eren menunjuk kearah bungkus kripik yang dipegang Levi)

Ustad Levi: "Hah?"

Eren: "Setan."

Ustad Levi: "Eren, kamu ngatain saya?"

Eren: "Hah? Saya kan cuma nyebut setan."

Ustad Levi: "Saya tau, kalo penampakan saya kaya setan cilik, tapi gak perlu kamu perjelas juga kata-kata setannya."

Eren: "Ya emangnya saya salah, kalo saya ngomong setan?"

Ustad Levi: "Nada kamu bisa enakan dikit gak?"

Eren: "Ya makanya saya bilang, emangnya saya salah kalo ngomong sama setan?"

Ustad Levi: "E…RREEEEENN…..!"

Eren: "Heh!"

Eren langsung lari secepat kilat, begitu itu menyadari perubahan raut wajah menyeramkan dari mantan tetangga sekaligus oom-nya yang semakin lama auranya semakin mirip dengan setan sungguhan.

.

.

.

**#To Be Continue#**

.

.

* * *

Hai… Hai… Ketemu lagi sama Mizuki di chapter 2. Semoga kalian suka ya sama ceritanya. Terimakasih untuk tidak mengeluh atas jumlah kata yang sajikan, bagaimanapun cerita ini dibuat seringan mungkin. Yah…namanya juga amatir dan gak pernah ngalamin kehidupan sesungguhnya di pesantren, jadi udah bisa ditebak kalo cerita ini banyak bo'ongnya. Yang udah pernah ngalamin, tolong kalo mau ngatain didalam hati aja ya… hahahaha

Terimakasih untuk **Blacrinsomz, PUU (**Makasih untuk masukannya puu. Nanti Mizu perbaiki lagi. Semangat juga buat Puu ya.. ^^**), Agizera, RainyRain123, Ana cii Bunny, lalalala-chan desu, putri. yogaavian, azuki-haz!, Seventyone Square **dan** Rein Hiirota. **Nanti dibes lewat PM ya... Makasih juga untuk Reader, Follower dan Favorit(er). Untuk silent reader, jangan malu-malu untuk meninggalkan jejak loh..

Akhir kata, sampe ketemu lagi.

_**Sign,**_

_**Mizukinokawaii**_

* * *

.

.

.

**~Omake~**

Eren: "Jean kamu mau kemana?"

Jean: "Mau jalan-jalan. Ini kan hari minggu."

Eren: "Iya, maksudnya kemana?"

Jean: "Ke kebun binatang. Kenapa? Mau ikut?"

Eren: "Emang mau ngapain?"

Jean: "Kata Annie sama Sasha, Kakigori itu enak banget."

Eren: "Lah, terus apa hubungannya sama kebun binatang?"

Jean: "Gw mau nyobain kakigori disana. Soalnya gw dapet info, kalo kebun binatang deket sini baru dapet kiriman Gorilla dari India."

Eren: "I…India?"

Jean: "Iya. India! Siapa tau abis gw icip-icip kakigori, gw bisa goyang india. Kuch-kuch Hotahai. Acha…acha…acha…"

Eren: "Bukan kaki Gorilla juga kali!"

Erenpun langsung melempar sandal kearah Jean. Berharap isi kepala Jean bisa sedikit bergeser kearah yang benar.

.


End file.
